


please don't take my sunshine away

by colazitron



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Toddlers, kindergarten weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Jonas knows that Isak is the best person in the world, but now, it seems, Sara knows it too. Jonas is not going to relinquish Isak without a fight though.





	please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with these characters or their creators. I made all of this up in my head and am sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> **A/N:** Toddler weddings are adorable, and I really wanted to put a dandelion crown on toddler Jonas' head. Also, toddlers are the worst at sharing. So, this happened. Also, Immy wanted it, and I'd already refused her proper Isak/Jonas endgame soooo.
> 
> ~~Gay marriage was legalised in Norway in 2009, and this is set in 2001 soooo alas. :(( There's mention of that, but everyone's really too young to understand fully.~~ I'm an idiot who can't read and civil unions were legal from 93 on so literally for longer than these characters have been alive, which is WILD. Let's, um, pretend this makes sense and Jonas' mum makes a distinction? Or is talking abt church weddings? [sighs]

Isak is the best person in the world.

Okay, maybe not as good as Mamma, but other than Mamma (and maybe Pappa), Isak is the best person in the world, and Mamma and Pappa don't count anyway. Mamma and Pappa have always been there. They found Jonas, and so now they all belong to each other, but _Jonas_ found Isak, all by himself. And Isak is the best person in the world, so now Isak belongs to him.

Isak is a bit older than Jonas, he's a bit taller than Jonas, and he's a bit louder than Jonas.

At kindergarten, when they want to play on the swings for a bit but there's older kids there, Isak goes and tells them they need to share so that Jonas and he can play as well. He just  _talks_ to them. Like it's nothing! And when Jonas wants something from the toy box, but there's too many kids for him to get to it, Isak just pushes his way past them and gets it for him. And on the way home, when Jonas' Mamma comes to pick them both up and pushes the pram with Jonas' baby sister in it (who is useless, by the way) and can't hold Jonas' hand, Isak holds it instead, and Jonas is just as confident that he won't get them lost.

Isak is the best person in the world, and he's  _Jonas'_ .

All the grown ups at kindergarten know that, and they've stopped trying to make Jonas talk to or play with  the  other kids. It's not that Jonas minds the other kids, it's just that Isak is  _the best person in the world_ , so why would Jonas want to sit with Arvid at snack time, or share a blanket with Lisa for naps? Why would he want to play dress-up with Nikolai, when Isak is right there? It makes no sense, and he's glad that the grown-ups get it now.

Isak sometimes wants to play with the other kids. Well, he wants the other kids to play with him and Jonas, but Jonas thinks Isak also likes playing with Jonas best, so it's okay. Jonas doesn't necessarily like it, but it's fine.

In the spring Jonas gets sick,  and  he has to stay home for two very, very long weeks, and Isak isn't allowed to come see him at all, because Jonas could get him sick too. Jonas cries about it, because he's sure Isak wouldn't get sick, Isak is older than him, he'd just fight the sickness off! But Mamma is firm, and makes him stay in his bed or on the sofa until he's all better. It's not just that he wants to see Isak though, it's that Isak would be all alone at kindergarten without Jonas there! Mamma says she's sure he's fine and playing well with the other kids, but it doesn't really make Jonas feel better at all, because what if Isak  _is_ ? What if he's just fine, and he's forgotten all about Jonas, and then when Jonas comes back, he won't have anyone to play with at all.

When Jonas is finally allowed to go back, Ina kneels down in front of him and takes his hand, smiling at him.

“Shall we go see Isak? He's been waiting for you to come back,” she says, and Jonas nods a little.

Ina takes him around back into the yard, where Isak is sitting in the grass with a girl. She's got hair as blond as Isak's, but where his is no longer than down past his ears, hers dangles down her back in a braid. Sara, Jonas thinks her name is. She's plucking dandelions from the ground and dumping them in Isak's lap, who's tying them together slowly but surely.

Jonas pulls at Ina's hand, freezing in his spot as he watches them. Sara says something, and Isak laughs, his shoulders bouncing with it.

_What if Isak likes Sara better than Jonas?_

“Jonas?” Ina asks. “Are you okay?”

Jonas doesn't say anything, just stares at Isak and feels tears welling up in his eyes. It's not fair! He was sick!  It's not his fault!  Isak isn't allowed to forget about him!

“I'm sure you can go and join Isak and Sara,” Ina tries to encourage him, stroking her hand up and down his back.

Jonas isn't sure he can, actually, but just then Isak looks up, and as soon as he sees Jonas, his entire face is lit up by a smile.

“Jonas!” he yells, loud enough to make Sara flinch, and several other kids look over.

Jonas blushes, and shifts a bit closer to Ina, but Isak jumps up from the ground, the flowers Sara had picked for him tumbling to the ground as he runs over to Jonas and throws his arms around him.

“You're back!” Isak says, still too loud, especially now that he's right by Jonas' ear, but Jonas doesn't care. Jonas _doesn't_ care.

He hugs Isak back and holds him close and squeezes, because Isak is the best person in the world, and he's still Jonas'.

“Are you all better?” Isak asks, still hugging him, but a lot quieter now.

“Yes,” Jonas says.

Isak pulls away, and grabs Jonas' hand, pulling him over to a pouting Sara and the mess of flowers where Isak left it.

“It was so boring without you! I was waiting for you to come back every day, but Mamma and Ina said you had to be all better before you could come back. I learned to tie my shoes while you were gone! And Sara did too and then Marianne taught us how to braid dandelions together and then Ina said you'd be coming back today, so I'm making you a present!” Isak babbles on, and Jonas has a bit of a hard time following, but he trots after Isak regardless. It doesn't matter anyway. If Isak's excited, Jonas is too.

“Hello, Jonas,” Sara says, a little sullen, when Isak pulls Jonas to sit with them in the grass.

Isak picks the flowers back up, putting all the loose ones in Jonas' lap, and then hands Sara the end of a string of them without looking at her. He's already looking at Jonas again.

“You can hand me the flowers,” Isak says, and then holds out a hand.

Jonas takes one of the dandelions and gingerly sets it down in Isak's palm.

Isak beams and then turns his face down towards the chain Sara's holding in place for him, carefully and slowly winding the stalks around each other in a pattern Jonas doesn't understand. But then Isak's holding his hand out to him again, so Jonas hands him another flower. Isak goes on for a while, and then he makes Jonas pick three long blades of grass, even though there's still dandelions left, and uses them to tie the two ends of the dandelion braid together so it makes a circle.

Sara is grinning at the circle, and Jonas supposes it's pretty. Isak gets up from the ground, and Jonas goes to get up as well, but Isak puts a hand on his shoulder and doesn't let him. Confused and a little wounded Jonas stares up at him, about to complain, but then Isak steps right in front of him and puts the circle of bright yellow dandelions on Jonas' head. He pulls at Jonas' hair a little as he's trying to get it to sit how he wants, and it hurts a bit, but Isak is beaming down at him, and Jonas stares back up at Isak, and feels his chest swell.

Isak did make him a present. He wasn't playing with Sara because he likes her better than Jonas now, he was just making Jonas' present!

“There,” Isak says, stepping back and grinning at Jonas as he studies his head with squinty eyes.

“Marianne says it's a flower _crown_ , so now you're a prince. A flower prince,” he declares, and Jonas puffs out his chest proudly.

“I want one too, Isak,” Sara says, pouting at Isak when he turns to look at her.

Isak considers her, and then the few leftover dandelions.

“I can make you a bracelet,” he says, magnanimously, and sits back down.

“I can get more dandelions,” Sara suggests, but Isak shakes his head.

“No, Jonas and I are going to play something else,” Isak says. “But you helped me, so I have to say thank you.”

“You're welcome, Isak,” Sara mumbles, grabbing the ends of three dandelions when Isak hands them to her and watches him braid.

Jonas does too.

Isak makes this one more quickly, and it's a bit sloppy, but when he ties it off and wiggles it on Sara's arm, she beams at him anyway.

“Thank you, Isak! We can make more tomorrow,” she says, and then leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

She gets up and runs away before Isak or Jonas can say anything, braid bouncing against her blue dress.

Jonas can't do anything but gape after her. Kisses are for  _grown-ups_ .

When he looks over at Isak, he's wiping at his cheek and frowning.

“What did she do that for?” he asks.

Clearly, it's because Isak is the best person in the world, and Sara must have understood that too.

“Come on,” Jonas says, dragging Isak up from the ground and away from where Sara was. “I want to go play.”

Isak beams at him, and comes.

  


The next day, Sara brings Isak a bracelet of dandelions she made herself, and Isak smiles at her and wears it for the rest of the day. She also kisses him on the cheek again. Jonas makes Isak teach him how to braid flowers.

  


The day after, Sara brings cookies for snack time, and she gives the biggest one to Isak, the one that has the most sprinkles on. She says she made it for him. Isak thanks her, breaks it in half, and gives one half to Jonas.

  


Jonas never minded Sara before, but every day Sara will come over and try to pull Isak away, to get him to play with her and leave Jonas to himself. Isak never does, but Jonas gets angrier at her  every time it happens.

After a week of this, he finds himself alone with her suddenly, and, heart racing, he decides to say something to her.

“Why are you so mean to me?” he asks.

She shrugs.

“Mamma says when I grow up I have to marry a boy, so I picked Isak 'cause he's nice. You can't have him to yourself, 'cause when you're married you live together and everything,” she says.

“Then I'll just marry Isak first,” Jonas says, frowning at her.

Sara scoffs.

“Boys can't marry boys, silly. Boys marry girls,” she says.

“That's not true,” Jonas protests, more to contradict her than anything else.

“Uh-huh, it is,” Sara insists, and turns around to flounce away. Jonas doesn't like her one bit.

  


“Mamma?” he asks later as she's making him a snack of apple slices.

“What is it, honey?”

“When you're married, do you have to live together?” he asks.

“Well, you don't have to, but most people want to,” she says.

Jonas' frown deepens. He doesn't want Isak to live with Sara. Sara's  _mean_ .

“And boys can only marry girls?” he asks.

Mamma looks at him a little sadly.

“Right now, yes,” she says. Jonas feels tears well up in his eyes. So Sara's really going to take Isak away from him? “Some people think boys marrying boys, or girls marrying girls is strange, so they don't want to allow it. But a lot of other people are trying to change that. So by the time you're old enough to get married, I'm sure you can choose whoever you want, okay?”

“Really? So I can marry Isak? And we can live together?” he asks, lower lip a little wobbly.

“Well, sure, if you want,” Mamma says, leaving the apple slices and bending down to give him a little cuddle. “But you don't have to marry Isak to live with him, or be his friend.”

“And Isak doesn't have to marry Sara just because she's a girl?” Jonas asks, just to make sure.

“No, of course not. Isak can marry whoever he wants too,” Mamma says. She's looking at him a bit funny, but that's okay. Sara isn't important anymore. “Is Sara a new friend of Isak's?”

Jonas scowls.

“She's mean,” he says. “She says she's going to marry Isak and live with him and then he can't be my friend anymore.”

“Well, that's not nice of her,” Mamma agrees. “And it's not true. Even if Isak were to marry Sara, he could still be your friend.”

“But I don't want Isak to marry Sara. She's _mean_.”

Mamma laughs again.

“Well, does Isak want to marry Sara?” she asks.

Jonas frowns. He doesn't know if Isak knows that Sara picked him to marry.

“I don't know,” he says.

“Well, you'll have to ask him then,” Mamma says.

Jonas nods, because that sounds sensible. He'll just tell Isak about marrying and that he doesn't have to marry Sara just because she's a girl, and it'll be okay. Mamma goes back to slicing the apple.

“Did you marry Pappa, Mamma?” Jonas asks then.

“Yes, I did,” Mamma says, smiling sweetly.

Jonas considers her for a moment, and then asks, “Because he's a boy and you're not allowed to marry a girl?”

Mamma laughs again. “No, honey, I married your Pappa because I like him very much.”

“Well, I like Isak very much,” Jonas says, and takes the small bowl of apple slices when Mamma hands it to him.

“That's good. You should marry someone who you like a lot, because you'll spend a lot of time with them,” Mamma explains _._ “ But just because you like someone a lot doesn't mean you like them the marrying way.”

“Is there a difference?” Jonas asks, holding the bowl carefully on his way over to the table. Mamma picks up Jonas's sister and follows him. His sister gets apple _sauce_ because she's so tiny she doesn't have teeth yet. She can't even eat proper food. Babies are stupid.

“Yes, there is. You can like people different ways. And you should only marry who you like the very, very best out of everyone,” Mamma says.

“Okay,” Jonas says. That's easy then. Isak is the best person in the world, who could Jonas ever like better?

  


The next day at kindergarten, when Isak and Jonas are building a castle in the sand box because Jonas is wearing another dandelion crown, which makes him a _prince_ , and a prince needs a castle, Sara walks over to them. She's got a pretty white dress on today, and a bunch of flowers in her hand.

“Isak,” she says, and Isak looks up at her. “You should come play with me.”

“But I'm playing with Jonas,” Isak says.

Sara glares at Jonas, and Jonas immediately realises what's happening here. Girls  _always_ wear pretty white dresses and have flowers when they get married.

“She wants to marry you, but you don't have to,” he blurts, grabbing Isak's hand.

Sara glares at him some more.

“I told you, boys can't marry other boys,” she says.

“Mamma says when we're grown-ups they can! And that you should only marry who you like best, and Isak doesn't like you best!” Jonas yells.

Sara glares and stomps her foot.

“But I wanted to marry Isak first!” she yells back.

“What's going on here?” Ina asks, suddenly by their side and with a soothing hand on Sara's shoulder.

“I want to marry Isak, but Jonas says I'm not allowed!” Sara says, near tears.

“That's not what I said!” Jonas protests.

“Okay, okay, calm down, both of you,” Ina says. Jonas can tell she's trying not to smile and this is _not funny_.

“Isak should be the one to choose who he marries,” Ina says. “So you have to ask him if he wants to marry you. Both of you, okay?”

Sara and Jonas nod, glaring at each other, but before either of them can turn to Isak, he speaks up.

“What's marrying?” he asks.

“It's when grown-up girls and boys decide to live together and have babies. Like our mammas and pappas,” Sara explains proudly.

Isak frowns.

“But I don't want to have babies,” he says. “I'm only three.”

Jonas grins triumphantly and Sara's face falls.

“You don't have to. And my mamma says when we're grown-ups then boys can marry boys as well, so you don't have to pick a girl. And you should only marry who you like the very best out of everyone,” Jonas insists.

“That's true,” Ina agrees, smiling at Jonas.

Jonas beams. Ha! Sara doesn't seem particularly happy.

“Well, I like Jonas best,” Isak says.

Jonas beams even wider, and Sara stamps her foot.

“But you can't marry each other, you won't have a bride or a pretty dress!” she says.

“You don't have to have a pretty dress to get married, Sara, and if Isak doesn't want to marry you, then it's not okay to try and make him,” Ina explains gently, and Sara looks at her like her world is crumbling a little. Jonas would feel sorry for her if she weren't so mean and intent on stealing Isak away.

Isak gets up and takes off his sweatshirt, tying it around his waist like a skirt.

“There,” he says. “Now I have a pretty dress, and I can be the bride.”

Sara doesn't look nearly as pleased with Isak's solution as he does.

“You're stupid, Isak!” she yells at him and throws her flowers in his face. Only they don't really hit him, just fall to the ground instead.

“Sara!” Ina scolds her, but Sara whirls around and runs off, so Ina follows her.

“So, what do we do?” Isak asks, turning to Jonas as though nothing happened. “To get married?”

“Oh, um, we just have to hold hands and promise to always be together,” Jonas says. He thinks that's it anyway. That's what he remembers from when Mamma had explained auntie Louisa's wedding anyway.

“Okay,” Isak says, and turns to face Jonas, grabbing both of his hands.

“I promise to always be together,” Isak says solemnly, and Jonas beams at him.

“I promise to always be together, too,” he says.

Isak smiles at him as well, but it's not quite as big as Jonas' smile. There's a bit of red on his cheeks though, like when he's very pleased, so Jonas thinks that's enough.

“And, um, then we have to kiss on the lips,” Jonas says, suddenly remembering how Auntie Louisa and Uncle Henrik had kissed _all the time_ at their wedding. “Just once.”

“Oh. Just once?” Isak says, and the red in his cheeks is brighter now.

Jonas shrugs. “Yeah, once is enough.”

“Okay,” Isak says, quietly, and leans forward to peck Jonas on the lips. Isak's mouth is a little sticky, but it's warm, and Jonas doesn't mind it. He doesn't understand why grown-ups seem to like kissing so much either though.

“So, now we're married?” Isak asks.

“Yep,” Jonas beams, and tugs Isak back down into the sandbox to finish his castle.

“And we'll always be together?” Isak asks.

“Yeah, we promised,” Jonas says, grinning at Isak.

Isak grins back.

“Okay. I like that,” he says, and then leans over to kiss Jonas on the cheek.

Jonas laughs and doesn't even rub the kiss off his cheek like Isak did to Sara. Why would he? Isak is the best person in the world.

  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sara pouted for a week and then married Ingrid. She doesn't forgive Isak and Jonas all through primary school though.


End file.
